Collide
by dr.marbles11
Summary: Nico is sent to Hogwarts as a spy and finds himself feeling more at home then ever before. When the gods decide to go to war against the wizards, he will be forced to chose between two worlds. rated T for mild swearing, themes, fighting, and because I'm paranoid. My first crossover! Post HoO. Next generation Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

If you had asked me about wizards six months ago, I would have laughed and told you to that the closest thing to wizards are the kids in the Hecate cabin. Now I know better. It all started in late August when I was talking to my father in his palace.

"The gods have discovered a rather upsetting group in Europe. We have elected you to go on a quest to a school in Scotland." Hades said. "Ok, what are you talking about?" I said, confused. He sighed, "Chiron discovered that there is a population of witches and wizards living in Europe. We know nothing about these people and you have been selected my the Olympians to go study them and report back to us on whether they are a threat to our society."

"So let me get this straight," I responded, "You discovered magical people in Europe and I have to go figure out everything about them." "Good, you understand." My father smiled, "and this mission is to be top secret, although we may send a Roman representative at some later time." He waved his hand and a large trunk appeared in front of me. "Hecate gave us a list of supplies, and everything you need is in this trunk. We will send a letter to these people disguising you as a student from an American magic school. Hecate has blessed you with magical powers and whatnot. Now go get ready to leave, were sending you there tomorrow."

I couldn't really sleep that night as I tried to process all the information. I didn't really understand what was going on, but I did understand that if the wizards found out about the gods, bad stuff was going down.

The next morning, I was pulled out of bed by some dead people (which is quite normal for a son of Hades) and ordered by my own minions to shadow travel to platform 9 3/4 whatever that was. I concentrated hard and walked straight through a shadow, emerging in a steam filled train station containing a scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express written in gold on the side.

I pushed through the crowds and boarded the train just as it began moving. I pulled my trunk through the corridor looking for an empty compartment. They were all full, but one had only three people in it: a raven haired boy, a slightly taller girl with light red hair, and another girl with dark red hair hair who was looking absently out the window. I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, pointing at the remaining seat. "Sure," said the boy, "I'm Albus Potter, but call me Al, and this is my sister Lily," he pointed at the darker haired girl who looked up at me and smiled briefly before looking back out the window, "and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley." he pointed to the other girl. "I'm Nico, I came from America. "My dad told me a boy from America was coming this year." Rose said. "Guess thats me." I said sitting down in the remaining seat next to Lily.

"Can you guys tell me about the school, I don't really know much." Rose began to explain about the four houses at the school, "Gryffendor, our house, is all about bravery." she said. I immeadietly thought of Percy. He would fit in perfectly here. "Slytherin is for evil and dark people." Sounds like me. I thought darkly. "Ravenclaw is for the smart people," Rose continued "and Hufflepuff is where they put you if you don't fit into the other houses."

Rose sat forward, "At Hogwarts we learn about all this interesting stuff like transfiguration and charms." she said dreamily. Al rolled his eyes, "She gets like that when she talks about school and books and stuff." he said, "gets a little annoying." "I have a friend who is obsessed with architecture and talks about it all the time." I said, thinking of Annabeth.

"So, do people study different branches of magic, depending on what their good at?" I asked. Al looked surprised, "No, we basically just all learn the same stuff." I nodded, more information. We went on like this for the rest of train ride. I found out a lot about the school, and began to really like these people. I kept reminding myself that I couldn't make friends because I was just here to spy.

Lily had been basically silent for the whole train ride, and when we got off, I leaned over to Al while we were walking and asked, "Why isn't Lily talking?" "She's mad at me because I broke her wand yesterday." he whispered back. I nodded and kept walking. We arrived at carriages and I stopped ubruptly. The weird horse things opened their wings and bowed their heads, _Welcome my Lord._ they said in my mind. _Umm, hi._ I thought back.

Lily glanced over at me, "You okay?" she asked. "What are the things pulling the carriage?" I asked. "Oh, you can see them? Their called Thestrals and they can only be seen by people who have seen death." she said, looking at me curiously. I almost laughed, _I live in hell and my dad is the god of the dead. Death is my next door neighbor._ I wanted to say, but I was pretty sure she didn't mean Thanatos when she said death.

"Who was it?" Lily asked softly, taking me by surprise. I wasn't sure how to answer her, I'd seen so many people die. "Umm, my sister." This wasn't even true, but she was the first dead person who popped into my head. "I'm sorry." she whispered as we climbed into the carriage. It was strange that she looked so sad because we had just met, but it made me feel tingly and warm inside. She was very intense, and it was a little alarming how her bright green eyes contrasted with her red hair.

I tried to figure out what to say in response, but I couldn't think of anything so I just nodded, and joined Al and Rose's discussion about a boy named Scorpius. "Who's that?" I asked. Rose explained that their parents had had a rivalry with Scorpius's father, and it had been passed down to them. Scorpius was apparently quite annoying based on the language used to describe him by Al. Our carriage came to a sudden halt and we stepped out into the shadow of a very large castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

_Annabeth would love it here_ I thought as we walked up the stairs to the castle. I very large man met us at the doors and said, "Right, everybody file in and take a seat at your table. Nico DiAngelo?" I raised my hand quietly, "You come with me." The man said. Rose smiled at me and Al and Lily waved as I followed the man through a different door. "I'm Hagrid nice to meet you." he said. "Hi." I responded. "Okay, so the headmistress, McGonigal is gonna introduce you after the first years are sorted and then you're gonna get sorted. Just wait here until she calls you."

I only waited for about 5 minutes before she called me. I walked through the door into a big room containing four tables of kids and a table of adults in front. I walked towards and old women in a pointy hat holding a very dirty and rather angry looking hat in front of her. "This is Nico DiAngelo, he is from America and shall be joining the 5th years as a new student here. I expect him to be welcomed by all houses." She glared pointedly at a table of mean looking kids in green.

I sat on the stool and she placed the old hat on my head. Just before it covered my eyes, I saw Lily smiling slightly at me.

_Ooh, how interesting, a demigod_ said a voice in my mind. Umm, who are you? I thought.

_I'm the sorting hat, of course. _Please don't tell them I'm a demigod I begged

_Of course, where would be the fun in that. Now lets see, very brave and loyal, although you seem a bit of a loner, you do care about your friends._ I saw my friends in my mind, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and everyone else. _Violent past, fought in two wars? Impressive. Hufflepuff is out and you don't have the brains for Ravenclaw. Slytherin is a nice fit, plenty of darkness._ No! I thought, please Gryffindor. _Are you sure?_ YES! I mentally screamed. _Alright._ GRYFINDOR! the hat shouted. The table clapped and cheered as I hurried over to Al, Rose, and Lily and sat down.

"Let the feast begin!" The headmaster said. All the food in the world appeared in front of me and I helped myself to plenty of it. Rose introduced me to her brother Hugo, who was in Ravenclaw but managed to visit us for a few minutes before hurrying back to his table. After dinner, we went up to bed. My dream was very disturbing that night.

I was standing with my father in his palace. "Good work son, we have been monitoring your progress. It will be impossible to communicate anymore after tonight, but Hermes is informing us of your progress." he said. "Okay." I said. "We are already preparing for war here, but we would prefer if you kept your identity a secret for as long as possible." he replied. I shook my head, "These people seem peaceful. Why do we have to go to war?" I asked. "Its just a precaution for now, but some think that they are dangerous and can't exist with us peacefully." he explained. "You also thought that about the Romans." I growled, as the dream faded.

Al literally dragged me out of bed the next morning, "We're gonna be late for breakfast!" He said smiling. I groaned and stumbled downstairs. Rose and Lily were already there, waiting for us. "Your late." Rose snapped. Al shrugged, "Mr. Sleepyhead here wouldn't wake up." "Hey," I laughed, "I was tired." Al rolled his eyes, "You looked like you were dead." I laughed to myself at that.

"Al, Lily I need to talk to you!" A small boy yelled across the room, as we began to go down to breakfast. "Go on, its just that 2nd year Kevin again." Lily said. Rose and I hurried down towards the hall. While we made our way through the curving and complicated passages, a boy with blonde hair yelled after us, "Got yourself a new boyfriends, Rosie? He's a little young for you." More like 74 years to old. I thought.

"God, I hate Malfoy. He thinks he's so cool!" She glared at him as we turned the corner into the great hall. Al and Lily got to the table a few minutes latter and Rose ranted to them for a bit about Malfoy while I contemplated my dilema.

I was here to spy on these people to prepare my family for a war that these people didn't even know about. I felt more accepted here than anywhere else and I already had a good group of friends. I couldn't care about them because I would be fighting them in less than a year. I glared at my eggs fiercely.

Eventually it was time to go to class. I headed off towards potions with Lily and began what would become my routine. Eat breakfast, go to class, spend lunch with Lily and Al on the grounds or with Rose in the library, go to more classes, eat lunch, more classes, another break, do homeword, eat dinner, and spend the entire day trying not to make friends and finding out everything I could about the school. This was how I spent the next 3 weeks, until one night, I got another dream message from my father.

He looked exhausted, but he started pacing his throne room and said, "The gods are becoming upset at the power displayed by the wizards. Athena has suggested an attack on their leaders immeadietly." "No!" I shouted, "They can't attack, not yet. I need more time. I just need to talk to some of them about it. Maybe we can make and agreement." Hades frowned, "Are you begining to care about these people?" He asked. "Maybe, I don't know," I admitted, "but they are good people, can I just talk to them." I pleaded. "I'm sorry, but they are too dangerous and out of control, they cannot be permitted to find out about the gods. We are already striking." The dream faded away, and I woke to the sound of Al screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

I leaped out of my bed, getting tangled at my sheets. To my extreme shock, five large, skeletal figures were standing over Al's bed. Four of them were holding down his arms and legs, and the fifth was holding a sword, about to stab down.

I twisted my skull ring, and, the skeletons turned towards me, hissing fiercely. On second thought, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Nu turning back no. They advanced quickly. I raised my arms above my head, prayed that a god was on my side, and began chanting in ancient Greek.

_Return from the abyss from which you came. Warn your master_ (who I was starting to think was my father)_ that Hogwarts is under my protection and nobody will harm it or its occupants._

After I banished my father's minions to the underworld, Al was looking at me like I was some sort of freak, which wasn't far from the truth.

"What the hell was that!?" Al shouted, after getting over the initial shock of being attacked by the undead. Okay Nico, I thought to myself, time for some quick thinking. "At my old school, people studied a particular branch of magic depending on what they're good at. I was always the best at necromancy, so that's how I could control them." I explained. "They were sent here by a much more powerful necromancer. I'm not sure how I managed to banish them." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Woah, that is so awesome! Wait till Lily and Rose hear about this, they're going to freak!" Al exclaimed. "We can't tell them, nobody can know about this." I whispered. We both went back to bed, but it took me a while to fall back asleep.

In this dream, I was standing in an airport with Hermes. "Hello Nico, I'm here on behalf of Hecate, Apollo, and myself. We are on your side." he said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The gods are beginning to divide." Hermes said, "Hecate is on the wizard's side because she created them. I don't want Olympus to go to war again, so I'm going to help you. I'm not exactly sure why Apollo is on our side, he said something about Scottish poetry, but he is on our side!" I shook my head, unable to comprehend this, "It's really happening." Hermes nodded, "I'll be in touch, so don't flip out if you hear voices in your mind!"

The next day, the attacks started. People were attacked by all sorts of weird things such as plants, toilets, sinks, skeletons, ghosts, suits of armor, and tapestries. I kew the full attack was still to come, but I did my best to guard them against my family.

Fortunately, the gods didn't know who to attack to get to me, so they weren't targeting anyone in particular. Once, I was walking by the lake with Lily, when a giant squid tried to eat Malfoy. It was pretty hilarious.

A few weeks passed like this, until one day, Rose introduced us to a new student in our house. "He everybody, this is Leo Valdez, he's from America too. I thought you two might know each other." Before I could think how to respond, Leo said, "No, but I used to have a friends named Nico." he said coldly. "Oh," Rose replied. "Well anyway, this is my cousin Al, he's in our year; and his sister Lily, whose two years younger; and Nico, he's in Lily's year."

Lily smiled warmly at Leo, and I felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. Wait a second…._HERMES!_ I mentally shouted, _WHICH SIDE IS APHRODITE ON?_ "Ah, about that," Hermes said, "She said something about being on the side of the greatest love story." Great, just great. _Go to Tartarus Aphrodite!_

"Oh, no need to thank me sweetie," Aphrodite said in my mind, "You already liked her, I just made it conscious." No way did I like Lily, I mean, it was _Lily_! Sure she was super sweet and really pretty but, OH MY GODS I LIKE LILY! "Told you." Aphrodite grumbled.

Liking someone who you spend almost your entire day with is both wonderful and excrutiating. All I could think about when I was with her was getting away from her and all I could think about when I was away from her was being with her. It got to the point where our conversations went something like this:

Me, "Hi Lily." Lily, "Hey Nico." Me, "I gotta go." 20 seconds later, "So how are you." Lily, "Umm, fine. Are you okay?" Me, "Yah, I'm great see you later."

The most annoying thing about all this was Leo. He constantly flirted with her, and avoided me whenever I tried to ask him what the hell he was doing here. Finally, I managed to corner him outside transfigurations. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I'm getting information about our enemy. Same as you." He replied. "Leo," I snapped, "They're not our enemies. You've met them, their kind, good people!" "How can you be on their side, these are our enemies." Leo whispered. "Our parents enemies," I corrected him, "Our parents are just scared that there might be someone out there who can beat them!"

Leo gaped at me, "You can't just ditch us, we're about to go to war! What about Percy and Jason! And Annabeth. Think of your friends, think of your sister." I shook my head, "I know, but I finally found a place where I belong, and not going to abbandon it!" "Fine," Leo snapped, "Do what you want, but if you fight with them, you die with them."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for making all the demigods seem like terrible people. Sorry.**

Nico's POV

I could barely stand to be in the same room as Leo after we fought. Every time he came up to us, I made some lame excuse and went and stabbed trees in the forest. Every time I left the room, I could feel Lily's worried gaze on my back.

I was walking to the common room from dinner when I walked into what I thought was an empty corridor. Actually, it had two people kissing in it. Unfortunately, the two people were Lily and Leo. I backed out, and then started running. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the stomach and was twisting, and I know what that feels like. I was so busy with my thoughts, I didn't notice Al walking towards me until he grabbed my shoulders, "You okay, Nico?"

I was almost hyperventilating now, but I managed to calm down enough that I didn't look insane. Suddenly, I got really dizzy and Al had to hold me up. "Nico!" Hermes hissed in my mind, "Tomorrow night, thats the attack day. Leo's ditching you guys tonight." I blacked out.

I was back at camp half-blood, and everything was fine for a second. Then, the questions started flooding in, how was I here, how did I get here, why was I standing on the pingpong table? The head councilors minus Leo, who was probably still eating Lily's face off, gathered around the table. Chiron stomped his foot for attention. He began to explain about the wizards, "Wizards have been hiding from us for centuries. They are dangerous and unnatural beings. We attack tomorrow night. Nico was originally sent to spy on them, but he fell to their charm." "Is he okay?" Hazel asked, alarmed. "He's fine, according to Leo, but he is delusional about the wizards. He says they are good people and he, along with Hermes, Hecate, and Apollo are supporting the wizards." Chiron exclaimed. I kinda felt like slapping him at the moment.

"Thats impossible!" Hazel exclaimed. "I know him, and he wouldn't betray his family!" I felt bad for leaving her, but I didn't want to leave my new family. Chiron shook his head, "He said that he would protect the place where he belonged." "He belongs here!" Percy yelled, "I know he never felt accepted, but he had friends here!" My vision started to blur. Part of me wanted to stay here, but the other part new I was waking up, so I let the dream slip away.

I sat blot upright, nocking Al back. "Hey, its just us!" Lily laughed. I couldn't help but smile, "Sorry. What happened?" Al shook his head, "I have no idea, you just collapsed. You've been out for a while though. You passed out at 7 o'clock yesterday and its already 11." No, that can't be, I still have to warn them.

Then, Leo walked in. "Hey, can I talk to Nico in private for a minute?" Everybody walked away, shooting us odd looks. "Nico, you can still come with me, I'm leaving now." He said pleadingly. "I saw you kissing Lily yesterday." was the only thing I could get out. "Right, well I needed some last minute information, and that was a way to get it." He said looking down. I gaped at him, "You kissed her just to get information? That's sick?" "Alright, maybe I shouldn't have told you that. Noted. But come on Nico, if you stay here, you become an enemy." "I can't go." I said. Leo left without a word leaving me in the hospital by myself. I couldn't help but feel that my old life was leaving with Leo.

"Guys?" I called out, "I need to tell you something." They walked in slowly, "What was that about?" Lily asked. "I'll tell you in a bit." She sat at the foot of my bed and stared at me with the same intensity she had that first night in the carriage. I breathed deeply, and then just rushed it out, "I'm not actually a wizard."

Shock. That was the first reaction. Then came betrayal. "Just hear me out." I said. "I came here as a spy for a group of people in America called demigods. We are half human and half greek gods." "Thats ridiculous, gods don't exist!" Rose snapped, "They're just stories like…" "Wizards?" I completed.

"The gods, well my dad specifically, asked me to come spy on you. I did at first, but then I started to like it here, more than I did at Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter. Or even my dad's palace where I get to order around a bunch of dead people." "Oh…" Al said, snapping, "Necromancy…Hades is your dad!" I nodded. "Wait a second, I'm totally lost, start at the beginning." Lily snapped. So I did. I told her about my mother, the lotus hotel, my sister, the Titan war, camp Jupiter, The giant war, and how I had come here and finally found someplace where I wasn't just the lonely child of Hades who didn't fit in.

Then I started on Leo. Lily jumped up, "No, you're lying. Leo wouldn't do that!" "I know, Lily, but he was faking everything." I said quietly. She sobbed once and then sat down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. "Keep going." She muttered through her fingers. So I finished my story. "In short, a bunch of gods and half gods are gonna come try to kill off the entire wizarding race." "Oh my god, we have to tell McGonagall!" "She won't believe us!" Al snapped. There was a bright flash. "Maybe she will believe me." said Hecate.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's POV

Hecate smiled at us, "All the headmasters of Hogwarts are aware of my existence, because I created them." "So you can warn her?" Lily said. Her face was stained with tears, but she had a harsh glint to her eyes, and her jaw was set in calm mask. "Not exactly," Hecate said, "but I can tell her to listen to Nico's story."

She disappeared in a flash of light, and we appeared in the headmasters office. McGonagall spun around, "Children, what are you doing here, how did you get here." Hecate appeared next to her, and she motioned for us to be quiet, "These students are here to warn you of a threat. They are telling the truth." McGonagall looked towards us and said, "What is your business here?"

"There's going to be an attack on Hogwarts." Al said, stepping forward. "What, how do you know this?" She said, looking shocked. "We can't tell you," I'm not sure why I said that, but I didn't want to do anything to make people think I was different. "We can't?" Asked Lily. "No," I said firmly, "We can't. But I can tell you who they are and how they know about you. The Greek gods still exist in America, and the have kids. A lot of kids. There are two camps in North America, one in California and one in New York."

"How can this be true?" She gasped, "but you are telling the truth." "Yes!" Nico said, "The other American student, Leo, was a spy for them who got information for the gods. The gods decided that you were enough of a threat that they had to take action." Mcgonagall looked very scared, "We must inform the students and their families. Go to the Great Hall and wait for me there. We must evacuate the students immediately."

People were rushing around trying to figure out what was going on as everyone headed for the great hall. Rose and Al went to help with the younger students, leaving me and Lily alone. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Lily blurted out, "Why wouldn't tell Professor McGonagall the truth?" she asked, "I mean, its not like you care about us, you just came here to get information." I stared at her, and she looked back at me furiously, her lip quivering slightly."

"I didn't tell her because I didn't want people to think I was different." I said. She laughed, "Sure." "Lily, listen to me," I snapped, grabbing her shoulders, "The closest thing I had to a home after my sister died was a dark castle full of dead people in the middle of hell. When I came here, nobody cared about my parents, well except Malfoy but that doesn't count. I walked into a compartment on a train not knowing I was about to meet the three most amazing people in the world."

Lily smiled at me, but then looked down, "How do you know Leo was spying on us?" "He told me," I said, "I saw you guys in the hall yesterday, and then I passed out, but when Leo came to talk to me, he told me that he needed information, and you gave it to him." She covered her mouth with her hand and made a pained noise in the back of her throat. She leaned into me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. She shivered, and we stood like that for a few minutes until I whispered, "We have to go down to the great hall."

We got there at the same time as Rose and Al, which they found slightly odd. McGonagall announced that we were being attacked by an unknown group of supernatural beings and all student who are not in their fifth year or higher must evacuate.

Evacuation went quickly, and we set up and border around the school. I was at the front gate with the teachers, Al, Rose, and Lily. We stood silently waiting, but a brilliant flash of light relieved Hecate standing next to me. "I have two things to offer you," she whispered to me. Apparently, nobody else could see her, "There is a spell you can use to protect the grounds from all gods. But be warned, if you use this spell, we can no longer help you." I nodded slowly and she whispered the spell to me, "Just say those words and draw a spiral in the air with your wand. Next, there is one other thing you could do to disable all the demigods, but it would disable every demigod in and two mile radius, including you. I have placed a jar in your pocket, if you open it, all demigods will feel like someone is stabbing through their skull with a white hot iron. They will be in to much pain to function."

As soon as she disappeared, I promised myself that I would not use the jar unless I absolutely had no other choice. Just as I made this discision, the demigods marched into view.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's POV

"Okay, heres the plan," Nico said so that only me, Al, Rose, and McGonagall could hear, "Percy is going to want to talk to me before the battle, he'll try to convince me to switch sides. When I shoot red sparks out of my wand, thats when we start fighting." Professor Greyson, the head of Slytherin frowned, "Who put you in charge!" McGonagal shot him a look and he shut up. Nico looked back and smiled at me and my heart flipped in my chest. I had a tiny, little, massive crush on him and whenever we were in the same room my stomach filled with butterflies.

I could see the demigods more clearly now. In the front of the group were seven people all dressed in battle armor. A tall boy with messy black hair stood in the middle next to my old pal Leo and a girl with long blonde hair holding a dagger. On Leo's left was a girl on a beige horse with curly black hair and a large asian boy that reminded me of a panda. On the blonde girl's right was a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and a boy with blonde hair that seemed to be floating slightly off the ground.

I stared at Leo in disgust. When he had arrived, he had been kind and flirty, and eventually we kissed. Now he was about to try and kill me. I can't believe I even liked him, he was a jerk. Nico stepped behind me for a second and muttered a spell before stepping froward. "Hello, Percy." He said. The black haired boy in the middle responded, "Before we start fighting, let us try to resolve this peacefully." His voice sounded strong and confident, but had an undertone of desperation.

"Meat you in the middle." Nico said. The boy, Percy, walked towards an approaching Nico, until they stopped in the middle.

Nico"s POV

I stood face to face with Percy, "You don't have to kill these people." I said in a desperate attempt to stop this war before it started. "We have to, Nico. They're a danger to the gods." "No," I said, "They might possibly have a chance if they new about the gods to overthrow them. But they don't have a clue about them" Percy looked shocked, "You haven't told them?" I shook my head, "There are a total of four people at this school who I have told, and that was necessary. I may be on their side, but I won't betray my family." "Nico, don't do this. If you side with them, you will be treated as one of them." Percy said.

I looked at the sea of demigods behind him. All of Camp Half blood and New Rome must be here. My confidence wavered slightly, but I remembered that the gods couldn't help them. "You found the place where you belong five years ago. I've finally found someplace where nobody cares that my dad is Hades, because no one knows. I fit in here." I said. "But you don't," Percy responded, "because you're not a wizards." Time for the big reveal, "That's where you're wrong." I said pointing my wand in the air and shooting red sparks out of the tip.

Percy looked adequately shocked, but quickly recovered and raised his sword above his head. The rest of the demigods surged forward. I caught Hazel's eye and smiled before shouting "Accio sword!" The sword crashed through a window and I caught it. I shot a jinx at Leo but missed and hit a faceless Roman. Then I blocked Percy's strike with my sword and stunned him with my wand.

The battle raged around me, but I rushed towards the castle. Hazel was leading a team trying to open the doors. Just as I reached, them the doors flew open and they rushed inside. Lily was somehow at my side, firing hexes at random people. I saw her hit frank with a stunning jinx and he flew back. I felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly shoved that out of my mind when I heard Jason shout, "Into the castle!" "Shit." I muttered. Lily laughed, "That's an understatement!" I shot green sparks into the air as the signal for the wizards surrounding the castle to go inside and defend it.

Lily and I ran inside and fought side by side against Leo. Lily put out the fires he started while I tried to get an opening. I saw Percy running by and yelled at Lily, "Stop using water!" Too late, Percy had noticed us and was now fighting a battle with Lily over control of the water. Lily would try to put out a fire and Percy would shoot it back at her. This kept going for a while until I twisted my ring and three skeletons burst through the walls and converged on Percy. "Lets go!" I shouted to Lily. She shot one last curse at Leo, missing him by an inch and then followed me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She shouted. "Astronomy tower," I grunted, "To get a better view." We ran into Al and Rose just before we reached the stairs. "Follow me." I said. We clambered up the stairs and I put a shield charm around the door. Al rushed to the telescope and survayed the scene. "Whats that?" he gasped, pointing to several balls of light flying towards the castle. Please let the shield work, please please please. The lights crashed into the shield and bounced back onto the ground.

I looked through a telescope just in time to see a group of girls in silver jackets run straight through the shield and join the fight. "Hunters." I spat, cursing in ancient Greek. "I hate them." I muttered. "Why?" asked Rose. "Long story involving my dead sister, a jackalope, several pounds of dynamite, and an angry daughter of Zeus." In spite of the situation, everyone started laughing. "Shh!" said Al, "I hear people coming." Sure enough, someone started banging on the door. My shield charm wasn't strong enough and Jason burst through the door, followed by Piper, Reyna, and a lot of angry Romans.

"Try not to kill anyone." I muttered as we attacked them. Lily's lips twitched into a half smile. I somehow found my self fighting one on one with Jason. Normally, he would have won hands down, but I had a wand and a sword right now, so it was even. I was starting to get an advantage when I heard Lily cry out in pain. Reyna had slashed her arm and it was bleeding badly. She stumbled back and hit a telescope losing her balance. She slipped over the edge grabbed onto the telescope. I slashed at Jason and lunged over and grabbed Lily's hand. I pulled her up and over the wall.

I stood up and looked around. Al was under Piper's charmspeak and was fast asleep on the staircase. Rose was surrounded on three sides and backed into a wall. She seemed to be holding her own, but for every Roman she took down, two more took its place. I saw Annabeth bound up the stairs and head straight for me. I blocked her just in time and we sparred, sword on dagger. My wand was lying on the ground nearbye, but I couldn't get to it. I made a desprate grab for it, and Annabeth's dagger, which would have hit my sword had I not moved, plunged into my gut. I gasped in pain and collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth looked shocked, "Oh my gods, Nico, I didn't mean to…" She was interrupted by Lily shoving her into the sea of Romans. My vision started to blur but I was vaguely aware of Lily leaning over my and talking, "Focus, Nico. Come on, stay with me." "My jacket," I gasped, "the pocket, open the jar." She took it out with shaking hands. "What is this?" "It will disable all the demigods." I gasped. "What do you mean disable." she asked. "It will cause pain. very bad headache so they can't function."

My vision was sliding in and out of focus as Lily pressed her jacket against my wound. I managed to slide my hand over hers. "Open it." I gasped. She glared at me fiercely and then she kissed me. Her hair brushed past my face before she pulled back and opened the jar.

I had felt a whole lot of pain in my life, but nothing compared to what I felt from the jar. My ears were filled with a horrible screeching noise and my head exploded in pain. I couldn't move, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even scream. My vision was blotted with red spots. It was like someone was overloading my senses in the worst possible way.

Through the cloud of red, I saw demigods collapsing. Lily leaned over me and stroked my cheek. Her hand was like ice on a burn, it was painful at first but then it became cool and refreshing. My eyes closed and I could still feel her hand on my cheek for a couple of seconds before I passed out.

Lily's POV

After about five minutes, I closed the jar. Rose and Al rushed over and helped me carry Nico down the stairs. I explained as quickly as I could about the jar, although I left out the part where I kissed Nico. Professor Greyson met us by the doors to the great hall and steered us inside. People were rushing around and tending to peoples wounds. I saw one girl being covered by a blanket surrounded by a group of cry Hufflepuffs. We reached McGonagal, "Oh thank god your alright. When the demigods collapsed, we weren't sure what was going on, but I assume this was Mr. DiAngelo's doing?" I stepped forward, "He's unconscious right now, but I can explain." I told her a brief summary of the fight on the tower.

"Well that explains is." She said. "They should wake up soon." I said. Truthfully, I had no idea when they would awaken, but I had to hope it would be soon. "I think we should let them leave so they can decide whether to attack again." The headmaster frowned. "Now go help with Nico." I smiled at her before rushing down the stairs toward him.

I was so focussed on what the jar had down that I almost didn't remember the blonde girl stabbing him. Al had cut of his shirt, exposing a muscular and very scarred chest. Rose was muttering while waving her wand above his wound. It seemed to be closing ever so slightly. "That's all I can do," She sighed. The wound was clean and slightly smaller. It had also been sown up neatly and bandaged. He looked like he was sleeping. Well, sleeping without his shirt on in the middle of the great hall.

I sat next to Nico and let the exhaustion wash over me. I almost couldn't deal with the stress of it all. I breathed deeply and curled into a ball next to Nico. I drifted off almost immediately.

Nico's POV

I was certain I was dreaming when I found myself standing next to my father in his palace. Despite this, the only thing I could think to say was, "Am I dead?" He rolled his eyes, "Regrettably, Annabeths knife was not enough to kill you." I laughed, "Thanks." "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm dreaming." I responded. "Go dream somewhere else." he snapped, waving his hand.

I was in the infirmary at Camp Half blood. Annabeth was sitting by Percy's bed, while Chiron stood above them. "Why hasn't he woken up yet, it's been two days?" Annabeth muttered. "Perhaps the stronger the demigod, the longer they are knocked out." He said, his head bowed down to account for the slightly low ceiling. "That would explain why Jason, Percy, and Thalia are the only ones still asleep." Annabeth frowned, "Chiron, I thought it would be easy to fight them, but they knew exactly how to defeat us." she said. "Nico told them." He responded. Annabeth winced, "I was totally prepared to fight him, but when the time came I couldn't do it. I stabbed him, I actually stabbed Nico." She was shaking her head in disbelief, "I don't even know if he's still alive."

My vision faded and I found myself blinking under a bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized I was back in the great hall. Rose leaned over me, "Finally," she grumbled, "you've been out for two days." I sat up quickly and gasped as a stabbing pain erupted in my head. It faded quickly though, allowing me to feel the less painful throbbing on my side. I looked down to see a neatly bandaged knife wound. Annabeths knife. Lily and Al sat down next to us, "Now what?" Al said.

I stared at him. I had no idea what was going to happen now. I thought back to my dreams, but nobody had mentioned any battle plans. "I don't know." I admitted. "Then guess." Lily said, avoiding my eyes. "Umm, since Percy probably just woke up, they probably won't attack for a while, if they even decide to come back." Lily turned away, her hair hiding her face. I felt terrible, but I wasn't sure why. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, focussing on the battle.

Before I could say anything, I heard a crash outside the door. I leaped up as a group of older wizards, including a man who looked remarkably like Al, ran outside. I heard shouts and then I saw three people being dragged past the door and up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair before they were out of my sight. I was still a little wobbly, but I still got to the door fairly quickly. Just before the group turned the corner, I saw the girl with blonde hair again. I caught a quick glimpse of her face this time and there was no mistaking it: Annabeth.

**MWAHAHA! Anyway, sorry this took so long, writers block kills me. Review! Any ideas for who the other people should be? I have a fairly pretty good idea, but suggestions are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico's POV

Annabeth was here? Why? My mind was racing as I rushed down the hall. "Stop!" I yelled. The wizards turned and the man holding Annabeth sighed, "This doesn't concern you, go back to the great hall." I stared at him in shock, he looked so much like Al. The only difference was the strange scar on his forehead. There was something else about him, something only a son of Hades would sense. It was like he had died, but he wasn't dead. This man should have died, maybe more than once. I shook my head and tried to focus on the problem at hand. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I do know that if you hurt that girl, you're going to have a very angry mob of demigods led by the son of Poseidon on your tail and I'm not going to stop them this time."

Al, Rose, and Lily turned the corner and stopped next to me, "Hey dad." Al said. Al's look-alike frowned, "Take your sister and your cousin and go back to the great hall." "No," Lily said. The man looked shocked, "What?" "Without Nico, we would all be dead, so why don't you just give him whatever he wants ." The man looked like he was going to yell at Lily, but he just sighed and let go of Annabeth. The other guards let go of the other two people: Octavian and Will Solace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, almost laughing. "A few of us have decided that this war is stupid. We have to keep fighting, but we are here under the disguise of switching sides. Percy has an idea for how to stop the war, but if that doesn't work, they're going to attack again in two days." She explained quickly as we walked back to the great hall. "Well thats great but would someone please explain why that creepy blonde kid is cutting open a teddy bear while muttering about bad omens?" Lily whispered. I laughed slightly before turning back to Annabeth.

"Why is he here?" I asked. "Apollo wanted Will to come because he's on your side and all that but Reyna said that we should have a Roman representative. Apollo made us bring him along." She responded. "We should not be here, these wizards are not to trusted!" Octavian muttered, "They're all going to control us with their wavy sticks." "Shut up," Will said. I'd always liked Will.

When we got to the great hall, Lily told Al to go introduce our new guests to McGonagal while she talked to me. He looked like he was about to argue, but Rose dragged him away, smiling at Lily like they were sharing a private joke. Lily grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

We walked outside in silence, until we reached an old willow tree that was waving its branches around. Lily pointed her wand at it and muttered something before dragging me towards an opening at the base of the tree. "Where are we going." I asked, breaking the silence. "Its called the shrieking shack," she explained, "It's supposedly haunted, but I've always like it there." She pushed aside a few boards and we crawled out of the tunnel into an old house.

The wood was rotting and there was an unmistakable patch of blood on the wall. I could tell that someone had died here. "Do you know who it was?" I said, pointing to the dark stain. "A professor who taught here while Voldemort was at large. My dad was there." she explained. "Tell me about your dads life here." I said. And so she did.

She told me how he should have died as a baby but somehow survived and was brought up by muggles. How he was brought to Hogwarts and fought Voldemort when he was eleven. How he was best friends with Rose's parents and saved her mom from a giant snake. He went back in time to save his godfather and won the Triwizard tournament and escaped Voldemort again when he was 14. How he formed a secret society to teach students how to fight. How he was lured to the ministry of magic and watched his godfather die. He started dating her mom and then they broke up after Severus Snape killed the Headmaster. How he went on adventures with Rose's parents and defeated Voldemort after 17 years.

I had to admit, I was pretty impressed by him. Even Percy, hero of two wars and defeater of Kronos had done that much. We sat in silence for a bit, before Lily turned to me, her green eyes shining with moisture, "I thought you were going to did." I stared at her shocked. "What?" "I thought that you were going to die when that girl stabbed you." Her hair curled gently over her face as she stared at the ground. I was suddenly struck by how intensely beautiful she was.

"I'm fine." I murmured, "I survived almost a week in a jar with no air and my stepmom turned me into a flower, believe me, being stabbed is almost a daily routine for me." She laughed shaking her head, "Well its not for me!" For some reason, we both started laughing really hard. Maybe it was the stress of the battle, but we couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually, we managed to calm down a bit. "I cannot believe we're in the middle of a war and we're sitting in a rundown house laughing about nothing!" "Well thats the fun thing about stress, it makes random things hilarious." This, of course, set us off again. It took us a good ten minutes to calm down that time.

"I'm sorry about Leo." Suddenly everything was serious again. "It's okay, he was kinda a jerk anyway." she said. "Leo's actually really great, he just doesn't understand… all this." She nodded quickly, looking away from me. "I can tell you guys were pretty good friends." she said. "Well, war tends to form friendships. But now I think he's a major asshole for hurting you." Lily laughed again, the sound sent heat coursing through me.

She turned back, "Well, I think your so much better than him anyway." My mind went into overdrive, I wanted so much to kiss her. "Why did you kiss me?" Oops, that was stupid. She looked slightly surprised, "Because I thought you were going to die?" She said, making it a question. "So if I'm not dying, would you not kiss me?" Oh dear gods what has Aphrodite done to me? Lily grinned, "I never said that."

And then I kissed her my last coherent thought being _Al is so going to murder me_ before I was completely engulfed in this perfect moment.

**Gods that was super corny, but corn is yummy so whatever. I'm so proud of myself for summarizing the entire Harry Potter series in a relatively short paragraph! Anyway, comment! Tell me if you like the gooey stuff or if you prefer that this be a more plot central story instead of a lovey dovey mishy mushy fluff ball of pink rainbow hearts. Nah, I won't make it that bad EVER! Teehee, byes byes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm tired of Nico's pov, time for some Al. Just for the beginning because I tried writing it from Nico's pov and it was terrible. Tell me what you think about Al's pov and the scene with Scorpius! Reviews make me happy which makes me want to update!**

Al's POV

Lily and Nico had been MIA for about 45 minutes before they finally came back. Rose told me not to worry, but if your little sister goes off with some random guy (even if that guy is a good friend of yours) you tend to overreact. Lily dragged Rose off towards a corner for their "Girl Talk", something that they had explained as off limits to boys about 7 years ago. Nico looked at me awkwardly for a few minutes, which was strange. I finally decided to break the silence, "So what were you guys doing?" He looked shocked for a moment but quickly answered, "Nothing, just talking."

He looked at his feet, "I mean, we went to the Shrieking Shack." "Oh," I said. "So how are things with the demigods go…" "Lily and I kissed." Nico interrupted me. "What?" I hissed. "I'm sorry, Al. I know sisters are totally off limits." He said, holding up his hands in defense. "Ah, so when you were 'talking' for 45 minutes, you were actually snogging?" I snapped. "No!" he said, "I mean, not for the whole time. We talked for a bit and then we got to talking about how she kissed me on the Astronomy Tower…" "Wait, WHAT!?" I yelled. "YOU KISSED MY SISTER TWICE WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

The three other demigods were at his side instantly and Lily and Rose came shortly after. "You told him?" Lily asked. "Hell yah he did!" I yelled. "Want me to stab him?" The blonde girl asked. Nico smiled slightly, "Thats okay." I lunged at him, absolutely furious, but Lily stepped between us. "Look, Al, I know you think I'm too young but Nico and I are both 15, and I can make my own choices!" "No, you don't know what your talking about. Guys only want one thing!" I yelled. "Come on, man, you know I'm not like that," Nico had the guts to say. "Shut it." I fumed.

"Look, I know some guys are jerks. Leo was using me, but Nico won't do that. You know that!" My resolve wavered slightly, so I focussed on a different part of that sentence, "So I guess you're just snogging every demigod who comes to this school! Why don't you make out with Will or whatever his name is." "Wait, what?" said Will asked. "Al," Lily said gently, "You have to let me live." I looked down, the furry almost completely gone now, "Fine, but if you ever hurt her I will kick your butt." I said to Nico. "Noted." I muttered.

The blonde girl turned towards him, "Nico, as happy as I am that you finally have a social life outside the dead, we really need to prepare for the battle." The blonde guy stepped forward, "Your right, daughter of Minerva." He sneered. I had a feeling he would get on well with Scorpius. "Yes, I am." Annabeth snapped, "Now shut up and go cut some teddy bears and try to tell the future." The boy stalked away, grumbling.

Nico's POV

Despite working on battle plans with Annabeth for practically seven hours, the likelihood of surviving another attack was minimal. I wasn't sure if the jar would work again, but I had renewed the protective shield with Rose's help. Annabeth and I sat in the library discussing plans late into the night. "I'm sorry I stabbed you." She said as we gathered our work to go to sleep. "It's fine, you didn't mean to." I reassured her. "I know, I was so ready and prepared to fight you, but when the time came to…well, kill you, I just couldn't." she said shaking her head. "You might have to fight Percy." I said. She looked worried but laughed slightly, "He'd probably let me win and then switch sides." We parted ways to go to sleep.

The next morning, I was so overly happy it was almost funny. I held Lily's hand on the way down to breakfast and basically spent the whole day resting with her for the possible upcoming battle. We were sitting by the lake when Scorpius and a group of Slytherins stalked up to us. "Oh, little Potter finally found someone to listen about her crazy father?" Scorpius taunted. I held Lily down, "Don't listen to him." "Yah, listen to the halfbreed blood traitor!"

I shot up, "What did you call me?" He snickered, "Halfbreed, demigod, same thing. I over heard you talking to Blondie about it." I noticed his wand had somehow appeared in his hand and in the hands of his backup. I slipped my wand out and put my other hand on the hilt of my sword. "What you gonna do about it, halfling?" He laughed. My arms almost acted of their own accord, disarming his wand and spinning him around so my sword was at his throat. The other Slytherins pointed their wands at me before Lily started disarming them.

A large one lunged at her and knocked her over, holding her hands to the ground. I glanced at them, distracted long enough for Scorpius to wiggle out of my grasp. "Let's fight it out like muggles than, shall we? Fist to fist." I smiled throwing my sword and wand aside. Lily had sent the fat guy flying and she stood behind, wand ready. "Just to be sure…" He nodded towards his backup and they all converged on Lily, wrestling her wand away and holding her back. _Bad move_ I thought and lunged at Scorpius.

My fist came into contact with his face about two seconds later sending him sprawling. He pulled himself up and swung wildly before I slammed him back down. "Well that was fun." I said. He growled and managed to throw me over until he sat over me because I was distracted. Lily gasped before a thin guy clapped his hand over her mouth. Scorpius smiled triumphantly and I just smiled back and allowed the skeleton I had summoned to throw him off me and into the lake.

The large thugs holding Lily looked shocked and slightly fearful, but they held their ground. I just sighed and sent more skeletons after them until they were all running around shrieking while Scorpius screamed for them to help him. Lily just looked at me tolling her eyes, "You're such a show off." she muttered. "And why did they even pull that whole damsel in distress card, it's so over used. I laughed, "Well, it works." We strolled back to the castle where I eventually called off my minions.

Annabeth came running up to us, "Octavian, he knows our battle plan, right?" "Yes…?" I asked. "Oh no, oh gods." She muttered holding her head in her hands. "What is it?" Lily asked. "He went to tell the gods! He knows everything, he's going to tell them everyone who is working with Hogwarts. Oh no, what are they going to do to Percy and the others?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY! School and choir and band and, I'M SORRY!**

**its been forever since I wrote!**

Lily's POV

Nico grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders, "When did he leave?" Annabeth stared at him in shock. "Annabeth!" he shouted. "About two hours ago." Annabeth said snapping out of her trance. "Nico, go get the wizards ready, Lily and I will Iris Message him." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bathroom. She pulled open the door and pushed her way past some girl gossiping by the door. Her hands worked quickly on a pipe bellow a sink and soon it was spraying water.

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." she said as she tossed a gold coin into the mist. It shimmered slightly and then Percy appeared, fighting someone we couldn't see.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. He turned towards us, surprised. "I take it your plan didn't work?" She asked. Percy smiled, "Is it that obvious?" "How many people are left on our side." Annabeth asked. "Just a few," Percy grimaced, "Not many, we lost Drew and Pollux. Conner, Reyna, and Hazel got captured." Annabeth looked pained. Percy continued to fight, backing up slowly.

Nico, I thought. "What about him?" Percy said. Oh, guess I said that. "He could shadow travel you guys out of there." I responded. "She's right, Percy." Annabeth sighed, "You won't last much longer like this." "How many?" I asked. "Eight: Leo, Frank, Piper, Jason, Travis, Katie, and me."

"Ok, heres the plan." Annabeth took charge, "Percy, send Leo and Frank to try and save Conner, Reyna, and Hazel. Get everyone else into the Hermes cabin and lock the door. Nico will take you here." I turned and ran out of the bathroom leaving Annabeth with a broken pipe. I shoved my way through the Great Hall to where Nico stood with Al and Rose.

"You need to shadow travel to the Hermes cabin and take six people back here." I gasped. "Ok." He said like this happened everyday and walked nonchalantly through a wall.

Nico's POV

I walked into the Hermes cabin just as the door broke down from the outside. People came streaming in. "Percy!" I yelled. "Here." I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back to where Percy stood with Travis, Piper, and Jason. "Katie!" Piper screamed as a girl fell out of the crowd of fighters being held back by a wall of black shadows courtesy of yours truly. I stepped through the shadow and pulled an injured Katie back through with me.

"I've never shadow traveled with more than two other people." I shouted over the yelling. Travis held Katie up and grabbed my arm. "Everyone, hold on." I said before stepping into the shadows.

I desperately focused on the four hands clinging to me and Katie's flickering life force next to me. Hogwarts, come on… I thought. Then we were blinking in the sunlight. I noticed that I had done fairly well, transporting us to the field between the lake and the school, before I blacked out.

Lily's POV

Annabeth and I were leading the pack of wizards that raced toward the cluster of demigods. I saw Nico collapse and Percy held him up by his arm. I got there before Annabeth, and grabbed Nico, lying him on the ground. Annabeth knocked Percy to the ground with the fierceness of her hug. I focussed on Nico then, checking his pulse and feeling for a temperature like my Grandmother had taught me. No fever, but his pulse was a bit weak.

The blonde boy kneeled beside me and took out a canteen of something. "What's that?" I asked. "It's nectar, it will heal him." He replied. "I'm Jason, by the way." He said as he poured some of the liquid into Nico's mouth. "Lily." I responded.

Nico coughed slightly but his eyes opened slowly. He groaned, "I need to stop passing out." I laughed for second, but his expression turned to one of shock, "Katie!" he muttered. He sat up quickly and turned to where a boy with brown hair was leaning over a girl with long chocolate hair.

"She's not breathing," the boy yelled. Jason and a pretty girl with choppy brown hair rushed to her side. Jason gave her some nectar and the girl started talking, "Come on Katie, breath. Breath, Katie. You want to get back and Travis for the flower prank, right?" The boy above her, who I guess was Travis, rolled hie eyes.

"She's dying." Nico warned. I helped him over to the group of people huddled around Katie's body. The wizards watched in shock. "Her heart stopped! Jason, shock her!" Jason placed his hand on her chest and her body jerked. "Again." Nico said, "Anyone know CPR?" Annabeth, who was busy with the nasty wound in her stomach shook her head. "I was supposed to learn, but I forgot."

"I know CPR." Travis said and began breathing for her. It was a strange thing to see, the pretty girl trying to convince Katie to breath, Travis doing CPR, Nico giving updates, Percy and Annabeth working on her wound as Jason sent another shock through her.

"It's working!" Nico gasped, "Her hearts beating again!" Travis pulled away and a few seconds later, Katie coughed once and then started breathing normally. Her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately glared up at Travis, "What did you do to me this time?" she snapped. Travis rolled his eyes, "I saved your life, Gardner."

**Teehee, worked some Tratie in there. Always a good plan. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but it was okay…See you soon, honestly**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize! It's been so long! Been super busy with finals and studying and I was the lead in a play and I had a ton of concerts I kinda just pushed writing to the side…. Sorry. Anyway, I shall attempt to do a better in the future.**

Nico's POV

"Get Katie inside, we need to have a meeting in 10 minutes." Jason ordered. Lily helped me into the castle and sat me down on a table. She sat next to me and I put my arm around her carefully as she leaned into me. "Wars suck." She muttered into my chest making me chuckle, "You have no idea."

After a few minutes I suggested that we make our way towards McGonagal for the meeting. We met up with Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper and learned that Travis had stayed with Katie. We sat around a scratched table and looked towards Percy. "What now?" Piper asked.

Percy sighed, I could tell he was feeling the weight of being a leader again, "Octavian will want to attack as soon as possible, though he will be reluctant to do so without the help of the gods. How did that work anyway, Nico?" he asked. I explained quickly about the spell and the jar. "Makes sense," said Jason, "but isn't there probably a counter curse?" "Not all curses have a counter spell, some just wear off." Lily piped up.

"Don't mean to be rude, but who's she?" asked Percy. "She's my," she's my what? Is she my girlfriend? I paused uncertainly. Fortunately Lily took over, "I'm Lily." "Ahh, that explains everything." Percy said sarcastically. "We met on the train coming here." I responded, glancing at Lily. She gave me a look like we will discuss this when nobody else is here.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "We need a plan." "Well that's your area, not mine." I said, "I actually have to try and contact Hermes to see what the situation is over there." "I'll help." Lilly said.

We hurried out of the Great Hall and through the castle until we reached the potions room. I quickly Iris messaged Hermes and found out that Octavian would lead the attack tomorrow morning. As Lily and I walked back to tell the others, she took my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"So what are we?" She asked. "I don't know, I mean, I really like you, but we haven't really talked about it." I said. She nodded, "I really like you too. So are we dating?" I shrugged, "I hope so." She laughed and kissed me quickly before leaving me in the classroom in shock. I ran down the hall to catch up with her and caught her hand as we continued towards the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily's POV

After Nico and I told the others about Octavian's plan to attack tomorrow morning, we decided to take the night off and get some sleep. We decided that Rose and Al would guard the Castle until midnight, when Annabeth and Piper would take over. The demigods choose to sleep in Gryffindor in the few extra beds we had. Nico and I left before the others and walked back to the common room in silence. We stepped through the portrait hole to find all of Gryffindor waiting for us.

A large blonde boy whose name was something like Ricky or Micky came forward, "Would you like to explain what is happening and why a bunch of lunatics with swords are attacking us?" he said in a nasally voice. Nico sighed tiredly, "Look Nicky, it's a rather long story…" Percy and Annabeth took this opportunity to push open the portrait hole, laughing loudly. Nicky looked startled, "Who are they?" His eyes trained on Annabeth's knife strapped to her hip.

"They, well, they're friends." Nico stammered. "But they attacked us! I remember that guy, he hit my brother in the head, gave him a concussion!" Nicky exclaimed. Percy held up his hands in a sign of peace, "Sorry about that, I thought you were the enemy, but you're obviously not." I stepped forward hoping to calm the crowd, "Look, I know this is confusing, but Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and all the others are here to help us. They're going against their families for us, so show them a bit of respect. It's their choice whether or not they tell us about who they are."

My mini speech seemed to work, as Nicky and the rest of them seemed less certain. I took full advantage of this, "There is going to be another fight tomorrow so why don't we all just go to sleep." Nicky grumbled for a bit, but eventually followed everyone else upstairs, leaving Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and the newly arrived Piper, Jason, and Travis with me. "Right, I think that went rather well." I said, making Nico laugh, "They think I'm even weirder now."

We sat on cushions in a semicircle around the fire. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" Piper asked softly. Jason took her hand, "I don't know Pipes, but we have to try to end it peacefully. I don't want to hurt any of our friends." Nico shook his head, "Octavian won't listen. I tried to end it peacefully with Percy and we couldn't, I doubt Octavian will even listen to us." "He'll just name us as traitors and attack us immedietly." Annabeth sighed, leaning on Percy's shoulder. "We can't give up hope," Percy said, "We have to make the gods listen. We've fought wars before, all of us. We survived, I know we can do it again."

I suddenly felt like I was intruding on something very personal. I'd never fought a war with them, hell I hadn't met most of them until this afternoon. I wanted to leave, but that would be so much more awkward. Nico must have noticed my awkward situation because he looked at me, yawned, and said, "Well, that's enough for tonight. I'm going to bed, and you all should too. Big morning tomorrow." We all stood up and everyone made their way upstairs saying goodnight. I hugged Nico tightly and whispered, "Thank you," before kissing his cheek and rushing upstairs.

I fell asleep quickly and woke the next morning to Rose shaking me. "They're 10 minutes away," she said. I got up quickly and threw on jeans and a tank top, Sand grabbed my wand. I rushed downstairs and caught Nico, Al, and Rose just as they were leaving. We hurried down to the door. The four of us stood in a line along with McGonagal and the demigods, including Katie who had recovered from her injury, but was still leaning slightly on Travis. As we stood there, the demigod army marched into view. Nico took my hand and smiled at me, and we charged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeeeeyy! It's been a while... Sorry it's a little short one. It was going to be two chapters but I combined them.**

Nico's Pov

We charged.

In all honesty, we would have all been dead in about 10 seconds if they had actually wanted to kill us. The demigods had no problem killing wizards, and vise versa, but demigod on demigod was difficult. Only Octavian seemed perfectly fine with killing us, although he wasn't to handy with a sword.

The battle was kinda a blur. I didn't kill anyone, but I stunned several demigods and hit a couple in the head. I remember fighting side by side with Percy at one point and with Rose at another.

I spotted Chiron at the back of the the crowd firing arrows into the sea of wizards. I saw one hit Nicky in the leg and Percy rushed over to help him. He offered Nicky his hand to help him to the infirmary. "I don't want your help!" He spat. Percy just rolled his eyes and pulled him up anyway.

Lily appeared next to me, blocking a strike I hadn't seen with a short sword. "Where'd you get that?" She just smiled mischievously. And slashed into the crowd, leaving me behind. I shook my head, that girl amazes me.

Annabeth and Al pushed through to me, "We have a problem..." She said pointing up. Above me, multicolored lights hit the shield over and over again. I saw it crack slightly and Apollo appeared at my side.

"Dude, you guys are so screwed." He shook his head. "No shit." Annabeth muttered.

Lightning struck the center of the battlefield. "We have broken through your defenses." Said Zeus in a booming voice, "Surrender now and we will strip you of your powers and you may go free. We will give you 2 hours to treat your wounded. Then you will surrender or the fight will continue. You cannot win."

We rushed back to the great hall to see if anyone was hurt. Percy met us at the doors and hugged Annabeth quickly. "Leo and Frank are back but...well, I'm sorry Nico."

I felt like I was going to pass out. "Is Hazel...?" Percy sighed "She's alive but... None of us really know what happened to any of them."

I stepped into the great hall with a terrible feeling in my gut. I saw too many witches and wizards lying surrounded by loved ones or bleeding. Al rushed over to Rose, who was getting her wrist wrapped. I spotted a group of demigods and I could already see it was bad.

Frank was sitting down with his head in his hands and Leo sat next to him with an expression of shock. Jason had his arm around Piper looking furious and terrified. Travis was shaking and Katie was stroking his back soothingly.

Percy, Annabeth and I walked up slowly. Annabeth gasped when she saw them.

All the color was gone from them. Literally. They looked like black and white photographs. I couldn't feel anything from them. But they didn't feel dead, there was just a blank spot where they were.

I knelt down next to Hazel and felt her forehead. She was burning. I moved my hand to her neck to check her pulse. It was racing, but strong.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she shot up and grabbed my wrist. And then she screamed. Frank rushed over and took her other hand, "Hazel, can you hear me? Hazel! Please..." She turned towards him, her breath fast and ragged. "What...what happened. Why can't I see?"

Lilly's POV

McGonagal walked over to Rose, Al and me followed by Scorpius. "I want you to work with Scorpius as well as the demigods." She said. "What?" I exclaimed. "He has told me that he wishes to help." She said calmly. And then she left. Scorpius looked satisfied. "I'm just here to make sure you don't screw this all up, twits.

Before I could respond, I heard a scream coming from the group of demigods. Rose, Al, Scorpius and I all rushed over. The dark, curly haired girl was sitting up, her hand wrapped around Nico's wrist.

"Hazel, your hand. It's hurting me." Nico grunted. "Oh sorry." She let go quickly. The panda guy hugged her tightly. "What happened to you?" He muttered.

"I'm not sure. I remember being on Olympus. And then Hades said something about color and soul or something. Hades and Iris stepped forward and tapped Reyna on the head and she collapsed. And this rainbow stuff came out of her chest. And then they did the same thing to Conner. But then you guys arrived and they didn't quite get to me. Iris did but Hades didn't. And now I can't see."

Nico placed his hand gently on her arm, "It'll be okay. When this is all done and sorted, we will fix you all up." Hazel smiled and fumbled looking for his hand a squeezed it tight. I felt a pang of jealousy, it was obvious they had some sort of history.

"Who else is here, Frank?" She asked the panda guy. "Your sitting in between Reyna and Conner, they're still unconscious. Travis and Katie are next to Conner and Jason and Piper are next to Reyna. Leo is in a chair behind you and Annabeth and Percy are standing behind him. Nico is on your right and behind him are four people I don't know." Frank described.

"Hazel and Frank this is Al, Rose, and Lily. They're friends. And that's Scorpius" Nico explained. "Hello!" Said Hazel as Frank shook our hands, except Scorpius who stood over to the side.

"Can someone show me around this place?" Hazel asked as Nico and Frank helped her up. "I would, but I have to help plan." Nico sighed, "I'm really sorry, Hazel. We'll catch up later, I'm sorry I've been away for so long." Hazel hugged Nico tightly and whispered something in his ear before she and Frank walked away.

"Okay, so we need to plan. Nico, Percy I could use your help." Annabeth said. "Sounds good." Nico replied. "I'm gonna stay here with Travis." Katie said softly. She hadn't said anything to us, but she and Travis had been talking quietly amongst themselves. "Alright. How about Al and Rose go take inventory and Lily and Scorpius try to contact the gods." Percy suggested. I was about to say I didn't want to be around Scorpius, but Scorpius said that was a great plan.

I tried to catch Nico's eye as he left, but he didn't look at me. I glanced at Scorpius and them stomped off.

Scorpius caught up to me as I went out of the doors. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, "Look I'm sorry about being such a douche all the time. Can we restart? I totally get it if you slap me, but I would like to be friends."

"You are an asshole and I can't stand you, but I'll give you a chance to prove your not a total dick. If you succeed we can be friends." I snapped before spinning on my heel and marching away not waiting for him. "Damn girl, you're fast!" He said jogging to catch up to me. I laughed slightly and slowed down a bit. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

Nico's POV

I had seen Scorpius and Lily laughing as they walked down the hallway, but I didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend so I focused on the battle plans.

We discussed options for almost an hour before Piper came and told us we were having a meeting in the Headmistress's office.

We were the last to arrive of all the conscious demigods and the 4 wizards, plus McGonnagal. I stood next to Hazel, giving her a quick one armed hug when I got there.

"Alright," Annabeth said, "we have lost a quarter of our side already. Most are only injured, although there were a few fatalities. Percy, Nico, and I have come up with a fairly good plan." We proceeded to explain our plan.

"It should work as long as we can contact Hecate." Al said, "did you guys have any luck?" He asked Scorpius and Lily. "We got through once for about 3 minutes. They're on the run, but they're headed here when the fright starts." Scorpius said. "You got through once in over an hour? That's not good." Jason said. "Yeah, it was, umm, really hard to get through." Lily said.

She looked nervous, and she kept glancing at Scorpius and blushing. He met her gaze once and winked at her. Jealousy erupted in my gut and I wanted to grab Scorpius and tell him to keep away from my Lily.

We all went to rest for 45 minutes before we got ready for our plan.

Rose pulled Lily away so I walked back by myself. I heard raised voices in a hallway and stopped to listen for a second.

"What the hell was that?" Rose snapped. "Looking at Scorpius like that? What about Nico?" "Look Rose, I know how that looked. But honestly he just said he wanted me to give him a chance to prove he wasn't an ass. So I did. But then we were alone. And I told him I used to think he was kinda cute. And then he kissed me and it was all so fast and I pushed him off. I told him I had Nico now and I didn't want to but..."

I felt sick. I took a step into the hallway and said very calmly, "You kissed Scorpius?"


End file.
